As part of a continuing investigative effort concerned with the neurobehavioral analysis of the plasticity of the transected human spinal cord, the proposed research program will focus upon the habituation of wihdrawal reflexes in spinal man. The experimental analysis of factors influencing the retention of habituation will be emphasized. A critical test also will be conducted of the applicability of the "dual process theory" to habituation of the lower extremity withdrawal reflex. In an effort to expand the generality of previous results which have been based exclusively on the study of the lower extremity withdrawal reflex, an additional sub-program of studies will describe the functional organization and habituation of the abdominal reflex in spinal man. Common to each of these studies is the objective of determining the manner in which programmed afferent stimulation, acting upon the inherent plasticity of the transected spinal cord can be used as a means of controlling the behavior of the divided spinal cord. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Published: Fuhrer, M.J., Stimulus site effects on the pattern of skin conductance responses evoked from spinal man. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery, and Psychiatry, 1976, 38, 749-755.